Willing Replacments
by TaraTarantula
Summary: During blight, after Anvil of Void. Common knowledge that Gorim and Aeducan were lovers but after killing her brother and being exiled Gorim was forced to move on with out her. A tale of Lady Aeducan finding ways to cope with a companion who knows loss


Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell

Pairing: Lady Aeducan and Oghren

Rating: M

Warning: Dwarf on Dwarf lovin'

* * *

**Willing Replacements**

The sound of the door slamming behind her in the Deep Roads caused some of the rock on the ceiling to crumble on top of her head. She turned and looked at the blood soaked door, most people didn't make it past this stretch of road, once they were chased by dark spawn they would run back to the door and try to plead with the guards to open the doors, most of them were killed right where she stood. Perhaps it would have been easier that way. Her thoughts drifted to Gorim, more than likely he would be exiled topside, ultimately that was what he wanted. A tear came to her eye but was cut short by the cry of a Dark Spawn in the distance. Gripping onto the short sword she was given, Aeducan cried out as she ran forward into the darkness.

Lady Aeducan woke with a start, she was safe in her camp, her heart was racing and her body trembled drenched with a cold sweat. Sitting up and rubbing her head, she turned to her left shoulder, seeing the massive scar from when Oghren accidentally injured her in the proving. Than her thoughts floated to Gorim and his new wife and child. That could have been her. Taking a deep breath, Aeducan slipped out of her tent and walked over to the fire wearing only her thin tank top and shorts, not even bothering putting on her shoes. There she saw Oghren standing by the fire looking deeply into it, mystified almost by it's flicker. No doubt he was thinking back on Branka. It was a shame what had happened, but at least he didn't have to worry anymore about wither she was alike or not. Even though she loved Gorim with all her heart, right now all she could think of was Oghren.

"Sod! …Oh it's you Warden…" Oghren grumbled a bit and turned to her.

"Can't sleep either?" Aeducan rubbed her arms causing Oghren to turn his attention to the scar that he had given the exiled princess.

"Warden, I know I'm not good with these sort of things…" She noticed his attentions to her shoulder.

"No, no, don't worry about it Oghren…" Lady Aeducan rubbed at his shoulder a bit, it reminded her of Gorim and she took a deep breath.

"I know you were trying to help me, and you did even if the harpy was beyond all reason, you did what you had to do Warden." He ran his hands down each of his braids of his beard, Aeducan was close enough to the red headed dwarf to smell her companion. It was strange, it wasn't that he smelt bad, it was actually the opposite, normally Oghren was marinated in ale but right now, he was…. sober?

"Thinking of Branka again? I know you miss her." The Lady stood by Oghren's side staring into the fire as well.

"I'm sure that sodder Gorim was on your mind." Oghren grunted a bit. "If you want, I could go deal with him."

"Oh, heh, no one expected me to survive in the Deep Roads by myself. He just did what anyone would have done…" She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. "but thank you for offering.."

"…ya know how many people told me to 'move on', 'you're wife is dead Oghren, move on'…" Oghren looked away for a moment.

"…but you didn't move on… two years you waited…pleaded with people to help you find her…" Aeducan turned to Oghren and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Than you came along, not only did you save me from execution, even after you were dumped in the Deep Roads you came back… You came back and found Branka." The thought of Aeducan's lips on his made Oghren's mind swarm, he was never attracted to the Warden like this before. She was attractive, he would give her that, but she was their leader after all, and a princess to boot.

"Oghren…Would you like to join me in my tent?" Aeducan smiled a bit, Oghren snapped back to reality at the Lady's proposition.

"What..? Ah… You're tent? ….Oh Warden…Oh man…" Feeling flush, Oghren stuttered a bit and scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't make this more than it is," She laughed. "I just figured you would join me for a drink, I know I need it." Starting to her tent, she paid no attention to whether the red headed dwarf followed. Slipping into her tent, she opened her bag and pulled out a few bottles of topside ale and sat on her cot. Just as she cracked open the first Oghren peeked his head in as to see if it was still alright to join her. He couldn't deny his loneliness, only could imagine the Warden's, to see the love of her life run off with another, this was something he knew all to well.

"Come in Oghren." Aeducan patted the cot beside her as she downed the first ale.

"Thanks." He mumbled and pulled out a bottle of liquor from behind his back. "I figured we may need a bit more than just this weak topsider stuff…" He chuckled and joined the female dwarf's side, taking one of the ales to start.

Maybe about an hour of this went by, they shared stories of victories in the dark roads, proving challenges, stupid things they've done over the years. Oghren was a bit older than Aeducan, but it mattered not, she giggled a bit and smacked him on the arm every time he made a dirty joke, he would jump up and embellish his stories with animated actions and sound effects. They were happy, it was a nice distraction from their current situation as well as their past. It had been almost a year since Aeducan had been exiled after killing her brother Trian, and it was closing in on the five months mark for Branka's death.

"And then just as we finished our tumble the crowd cheered in the proving! It was like they were cheering for us and not the fighters, hah!" Aeducan laughed loudly, Oghren followed sort, nearly falling off the cot, luckily it was one made for humans so there was a ton of extra space. Thinking back on that day Aeducan grew silent, telling a story about Gorim only made it hurt more, she hadn't realized what she had been saying due to the vast amount of alcohol that was streaming through her veins.

"Ah… I remember what a fire cracker Branka was between the sheets, but we've never done it in the proving grounds before you dirty nug humper!" He laughed a bit more, thinking about Branka caused him to silence as well. They sat together, looking down at their ale in deep contemplation.

"You know Warden… You are paragon material… You deserved better than what Gorim did to you…" Oghren finally broke the silence.

"No, I don't blame him. I mean, I do miss him but I always knew inside that we could never be…I'm actually happy that he continued his life without me." Aeducan struggled with that last part as she downed the rest of the ale in her hand.

"I guess that's something I should have done, ya know, when Branka left." Oghren couldn't help but feel a deep sense of comradely, the Warden knew exactly how he felt, at that moment, he realized how happy he was to stand by her side.

"Warden…" He began, fighting a belch from deep in his throat. Oghren waited as Aeducan looked up, he peered into those slate blue eyes and saw not Branka how he saw every other dwarf woman, Oghren genuinely saw the Warden as the Lady Aeducan, the one who saved his life even after he had nearly chopped her arm off at the shoulder.

"…" She didn't reply, her eyes just meeting his gaze, seeing all the sadness in his deep brown eyes. She could feel the desperation between them, there was no one else in the world at that moment in time. There was no blight, no past lovers moved on, no dead paragons, it was just the two of them.

"Sod you're beautiful." Oghren reached up and ran his calloused hand over her pale cheek.

"Oghren.." She smiled coyly and felt blush run over her cheeks.

"I don't know what this means… but…" Stuttering again, Aeducan took the hint and leapt forward into Oghren's arms, clamping her lips against his, silencing what ever may come out of the drunken dwarf's mouth. Suddenly they were both in their lover's arms once more, eyes closed their mouths opened and tongues intertwined. The sound of one of the bottles of ale shattering on the grown brought them back to reality.

Quickly Oghren cleared the cot and pressed Lady Aeducan down, pinning her under his weight. She could no longer pretend he was Gorim, Oghren had grown a bit soft from the lack of fighting and excessive drinking the late few years after he was made casteless. She didn't mind at all but actually enjoyed the soft stomach pressing against her hard body, it was a nice change.

Oghren too, could no longer pretend he was making love to Branka, the lady Aeducan was so young and soft, she had a different scent about her, it was the smell of blood and dirt, more like himself. Branka always smelt of metal filings and burnt coals being a smith, Aeducan was a noble warrior.

"Oghren… You don't have to if you don't-" She was cut off by rough lips against hers one more, his tongue probing into her, he tasted of like stale ale and mead.

"Let's not make this more than it is." He grinned and pulled up his new lover's shirt and exposed her large breasts, another key difference to Branka's more petite rack. "By the ancestors!" Unable to keep a huge grin from his face, Oghren growled and dove down, squeezing her tits together and capturing a brown nipple in his mouth.

"aaah.." The Warden arched her back into the affections of Oghren, her hands tangling in his thick hair. Defiantly one of his favorite parts of the female body, Oghren moved back and forth between nipples, biting and sucking hard until they both were red from attention. Aeducan squirmed under his tough, Gorim was so gentle to her but Oghren was crude and rough, he didn't see her as royal blood that needed to be preserved or coddled, it was refreshing to feel the unbridled lust of a male.

"Do with me as you wish Oghren! I am yours!" She cried out as she felt her pants ripped off in one quick swoop. Helping out, she stripped herself of her top and pulled on Oghren's shirt as well, exposing the thick red forest of hair starting on his chest and leading all the way down to his ever expanding loin.

Loosing his belt, he pushed apart Aeducan's legs, to catch a glimpse of the red thicket of hair between them, she had not been wearing small clothes, much to his approval. Watching eagerly as Oghren removed his pants in one swoop, causing the tent in his small clothes rise freely, Aeducan couldn't help but feel herself go hot, a red blush spread rapidly over her entire exposed body. Quickly Oghren put his hands on his member through the cloth as if to calm himself as he dove face first into the velvet heat between Aeducan's legs.

"Ah!" Lady Aeducan cried out loud, clamping her own hand over her mouth to stem the flow of obscenities that were ready to burst out as Oghren feverishly licked and bit all that was pink and soft, using his thick fingers to pull apart the lips and expose her womanhood to his devilish cunnilingus. Gorim had never done this before, it was too obvious that Oghren was quite skilled for the Warden bucked her hips up to his attentions and bit down so hard on her hand that she began to taste the tangs of blood as she broke the skin.

"Mmm! Mmmm!" Oghren groaned and moaned like a bronto pulling a heavy cart. "Oh you like that do ya?" He chuckled and bit down on her bud, sending lightning shooting up Aeducan's spine. "You're such a dirty princess!" He laughed more and pushed a one rough finger inside her perfectly pink opening. Taking a moment to watch himself violate the once heir to the Orzammar thrown, Oghren couldn't help but feel a bit accomplished, not everyone can say that they had a tumble with the princess, exile or not, it didn't matter in Oghren's mind. He kept thinking, 'take this Branka! You go off with some hussy, well I'm banging a princess, hope you burn in hell you stone busting she witch!'

"Shut up and fuck me Oghren!" Aeducan squirmed and sat up, quickly gripping the hardness between her new lover's legs. He was all too excited for the member dripped in anticipation through the thin cloth as the Warden groped him roughly. He licked his lips, tasting the bitter sweetness once more before pulling the string on his small clothe, tossing it to the side and proudly displaying his arching erection.

"Would ya…?" He grinned a bit and pumped his hips a bit towards Aeducan. Now it was her turn to smile as she leaned forward and took Oghren's entire length in her mouth in one gulp, causing the warrior to see white. The warrior tasted salty and bitter, if there ever was a next time for these two, Lady Aeducan would make sure it was directly after a long bath.

"That's it I can't wait any more." The Warden pulled back and laid back down, pulling Oghren on top of her.

"Sodding tease." He grunted than positioned himself at the warm and welcoming entrance, pressing the tip roughly against it. Oghren looked down at Aeducan's scar freckled but still milky flesh, her hair was down and flowing around her shoulders, arms back in complete submission to him. Part of him still could not believe that this was happening, even if they were both drunk, they were dwarfs, it would have to take a lot more top side ale to get them to do anything they did want to do.

"My lady…" He ran a hand down her cheek and smiled a bit, the Warden returned her smile and leaned up, placing a sweet kiss on Oghren's lips. Taking the opportunity, the warrior pushed his hardness deep into his lover's wetness. Just as he slid in to the hilt, Lady Aeducan's little fists gripped tightly to Oghren's muscled shoulders as she gasped breaking the kiss.

With almost a purr like groan, Oghren pulled back slowly, just to push back in a bit faster. He continued this rhythm, slowly building up speed, all the while watching himself move in and out of his lover. It wasn't long that he had the exiled princess moaning and writhing beneath him.

"Aaah yes!" Oghren moaned loudly and leaned his face down to the crook of her neck, nibbling and sucking on the supple skin. Wrapping her arms around Oghren's wide frame, Lady Aeducan could feel the welts forming from her lover's attentions.

"Sod!" They both cried out together as they felt their impending climax approaching fast. Oghren braced himself on either side of Aeducan's hips and plunged in with all his might, releasing his seed deep within his lover. A bead of drool rolled from Oghren's lips as he felt the Lady Aeducan tightening harshly around his emptying shaft as she came with him.

One more grunt from Oghren followed by a contented sigh from the Warden and they embraced each other tightly, never wanting to let go. The both had needed each other's company in more ways they either would ever be willing to admit. Whether it was the booze, the sex, or just genuine contentment, they fell asleep together, Oghren still inside the warm mess he made of the Lady Aeducan.

* * *

The sun rose over the camp, a fine mist shrouded the surrounding area with a chilly dew making each blade of grass sparkle in the morning light. The fire had gone out but there was still a steady stream of smoke lingering up from the last few remaining cinders that glowed a light orange. Oghren grumbled and rolled over, his arm reaching out for the Warden to no avail. Slowly he opened his eyes to see that she had gone from the tent, from the scene between his legs, he assumed that she was off cleaning off the residue from their night excursions. He too was in desperate need of a bath, the fine hairs around his wrinkled member crusted together and matted in an uncomfortably itchy situation, he could only imagine how she felt.

"Fine, fine…" With a groan, Oghren sat up and pulled on just his oversized tunic and stumbled out of the tent. There Morrigan was sitting by the fire, stirring up some foul smelling stew, the moment he stepped out of the Warden's tent, she shot him a icy glare. He held his hand over his chest as if she stabbed him and laughed. With a scoff, Morrigan continued cooking, ignoring the rude dwarf.

Wynn had been sitting off on a rock looking over the field of wild flowers off in the distance while she sipped her tea. Sten was kneeling silently, more than likely in meditation. Zevran was sharpening his daggers when Oghren walked by he put his hand up for a high five, but than realizing Oghren's stature, quickly corrected himself and lowered his hand.

"I am jealous of you my friend." With a grin from ear to ear Zevran laughed, the dwarf paid him no mind but continued his way to the stream just on the other side of camp. Alistair and Leliana must have still been asleep or else he was sure he would have to hear something out of the templar's mouth about common decency and such, he was glad he didn't see him, just was not in the mood for that now. He wanted to see the Warden.

Reaching the water's edge, Oghren tore off his tunic and walked in. Feeling the freezing water bite at his skin, he quickly worked on rinsing himself off when just a few feet away, Lady Aeducan came up from under the water, she must have been rinsing her hair for there was a ring of soap suds surrounding her, it smelt vaguely like the wild flowers on the other side of camp.

"Oh, Oghren." She looked over to him, her skin shimmering in the morning light. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her.

"Mornin' Warden." He nodded and began to wash out his beard with water.

"Damn it Oghren, don't you have soap?" Lady Aeducan swam over to the filthy dwarf and peered over awaiting a response.

"Soap, hah… No, I ain't gone any" He scoffed and continued washing.

"No wonder the Dark Spawn keep finding us, you smell like one of them!" Standing the Warden reached over and began to scrub Oghren with her soap.

"Sodding hell! Do you want me to smell like an elf?" He groaned and stopped her hands on his chest, the bubbles from the soap popped in his thick chest hair.

"No, I just don't want you to smell like a pile of bronto dung." She laughed and went to let got of Oghren when she was stopped by his other hand, holding her in place.

"I wanted to say….Thank you Warden." Oghren took a deep breath and looked into those slate blue eyes once more.

"Don't…" She lifted a finger up to his lips, he could smell the sweet scent of flowers on her hands. He smiled a bit and scratched his head than took the soap from Aeducan. She giggled a bit and made her way out of the lake, Oghren didn't miss the opportunity to catch a peek of the Warden's body once more. Now that he was sober, he noticed just how many scars she actually had, unfortunately the one he had given her was the largest, but in a way he liked seeing it, it was almost as if he claimed her, no matter what happened between them now, he knew he would always have last night, and that she would always remember him whether she wanted to or not. Smiling to himself, Oghren proceeded to clean himself up, perhaps he would make it a habit while in her company in hopes he could have another night like that one with her again.


End file.
